The Suite Life of The Charmed Ones
by Phoenix786
Summary: Charmed and Suite Life crossover. What happens when Zack and Cody are witches...
1. Friends, Bullies And Detention

**Chapter 1: Friends, Bullies **

**And Detention.**

It was a normal day at school. Zack and Cody were strolling down the hallway, towards their lockers. They were walking by themselves (Max and Tapewormmoved away, Bob is _really _ill). "I just can't wait to get my test results back! Can you? I hope I did really good, the questions were a bit hard though. But that's not going to stop me! I probably aced it like last term!" Cody kept ranting on about the science test they did last week. He just wouldn't stop talking about. Zack was getting really annoyed with his blabbering. He just wanted to slam a book in his face, tie him to a chair, his mouth gagged, in a dark room and leave him there for all eternity! But he himself knew he wanted to know the test results he got, after all it was an easy test that not even he could fail. tThey approached their lockers and entered the correct combinations. Cody took out his notebook, science book and a textbook. He placed his english book inside and shut the locker. Zack just took out a science book and textbook. He wasn't the person who took notes in class. After that they walked to the science room and waited for the teacher to arrive. Dr. Tandeas was a teacher who had short-term memory loss and was a very idiotic person. One time he was doing a science expirement with a class and he forgot everything he was meant to do. In doing so he placed a large chunk of magnesium and placed it above the bunsen burner instead of taking the small piece. Once the metal reacted, a bright white light filled the room literally blinding everyone in the room. A few moments later he arrived, unlocked the door and ushered everyone inside. Once seated, Cody took out his pen and began scribbling notes down as soon as Dr. Tandeas started babbling. Every few minutes or so Cody would remind him of what he was saying. Twenty minutes later, Dr. Tandeas began handing out test results. Once Zack got his he started whooping and hollering to his classmates that he actually got a C- (instead of the usual D or F). Cody, as usual, got an A+. "Cody, look! I got a C-! I actually got a C- in science! Mom is probably gonna give me a present or something! She has to, I just know it!" Zack kept screaming in everyone's face that he got a C-. After twenty long minutes, he finally fell asleep like he usually does.

After school finished, everyone walked out of class, glad to get out of the hellhole parents call "school". The twins were heading back to their lockers to put their stuff away, and grab their jackets. It was getting closer to winter, which is why they had them. It also meant that it would be snowing and that school would be closing for a few weeks.

As they headed back to the exit of the school, Cody took a drop onto the floor landing on his face, hard. It was no surprise that it was Markus who tripped him up. He always bullied everyone. Especially Cody. It became a daily routine that Cody was picked on by Markus and his "gang". Everyday it would be different with what Markus did to Cody. Yesterday it was mugging him and last week would be shoving his head down the bin right _after _everyone had their lunch. That way his head would be clouded by unrecognizable foods. Zack tried defending him once but he got worse than what Cody got, so Cody told Zack not to defend him so only one person would get hurt, not two. This time Makus decided to just beat him up, badly. He and his goons began ganging up around Cody, and gave him punches here and scratches there, but worse was to come, they only just started. Two other kids, a boy and a girl around Zack and Cody's age, noticed Cody get beat, receiving no mercy whatsoever. They began to murmur to each other. Onc they finished talking, they walked up to Markus and his posse.

"Leave him alone, you twat!" The boy yelled at Markus. Wrong move. Markus ordered his posse to stop beating Cody and head for the other two standing there giving him a cold, icy glare.

"What d'you call me?!" Markus yelled right at their faces, yet they didn't move an inch. Nor did they answer back. "Are you lot deaf or something!" Markus said, not intending it to sound like a question. "I'm going to ask you one more time. What d'you call me?"

This time the girl spoke up and said "He called you a twat. And so do I. What are you going to do about it?" She answered calmly and clearly and without hesitation. ''Well?"

Markus' posse stood there shocked by what they just heard. Noone ever, _ever, _talked to Markus like that. He clenched his fists tightly ready to kick the opposing two's ass. He knew the six of his gang (including himself) was enough to take care of the problem. Boy, was he wrong.

As Markus took a swing at the two, they ducked with ease. The boy did a roundhouse kick to Markus' face, by doing so, his lip began to bleed-in two places. As if on cue, the gang got in fighting stances ready to defend themselves, and if neccassary, to kill. Markus just stood back, letting his goons do the work for him. Three of them, two boys and a girl, headed toward the girl, who looked like she fought her whole life. Meanwhile the other two goons of the gang, both boys, attacked the boy. One of Markus' goons tried to give the boy a kick to the face, but the attack was dodged. The boy(who called Markus a twat) gave the other boy who was regaining his balance, two fury punches to his face. One to his right eye and one to his left cheekbone. And to finish it off, he gave him a kick to the chest. It was so powerful that it knocked him off his feet, sent him flying through the air into a wall which knocked him outcold! The other goon was shocked to the core! The boy(who called Markus a twat) took this opportunity to take him out of the picture. With one smooth punch, the goon was knocked to the floor and and was bleeding from his nose.

At the same time, the girl had already taken out two of the goons. Just one left to take care of. Markus' goon, the only girl of the group, gave a punch to the girl's lip. Now she was pissed. Her lip was bleeding. She gave the goon an uppercut and a jab to the face. And to finish her off she gave one BIG gobsmacker to her cheek which twisted her neck all the way around, but not enough to break her neck, but enough to knock her out.

Now Markus was all that was left of the gang. He was furious. He pulled out a knife from his backpocket and says "Bring it on, retards!"

"What'd he call us!?!" The girl was so pissed that she gave multiple hits to his face and finally gave him a kick in the crotch. Whining because of the pain he recieved he drops to the floor screaming like a baby girl.

A teacher walks by and notices the kids who just recieved the beatings of their life. After making up her decision she gives all of them detention, including Zack and Cody, an hour long.

"So I never got to thank you two for saving our ass back there. And what's your name by the way?"Zack asked the two once in detention.

"I'm James, and she's Renai. And no need to thank us. She's your whitlighter it's her job to. And I'm a witch just like you..."

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Hope you liked it, more to come and please review.**


	2. Witches, Demons And Whitelighters

**Chapter 2: Witches, Demons And Whitelighters**

"Okay, that just brings up a dozen questions! And I want answers for all of them. My first one is what the hell is a whitelighter?" Zack was just sitting wide-eyed with shock, Cody however, wanted to know more about what was going on.

"A whitelighter is sort of a guardian for witches. They can orb where ever they want to, and they have healing powers. Every witch has to have a whitelighter. Usually a whitelighter is the opposite sex of the witch, but in some cases the Elders make an exception." James replied. He was just sitting there, behind Renai, who was extremely bored.

"So we're witches, and she's our whitelighter." Zack now spoke up. "Oh, and I have another question-What's an Elder and do witches have powers of their own?" Zack and Cody wanted more information on what was going on, and therefore they both were listening intently.

"An Elder is a really powerful whitelighter who has a high rank. And as for witches, they have different powers. Some might have the power to freeze demons others can have premonitions. That answer your question?" Renai joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, and just three more questions - what are demons and what are our powers and are you an Elder?" Cody was dying to know more about the situation.

"No, I'm not an Elder. A demon is a witch who uses their power or powers for evil. And as for your powers, I have no idea. But its a good thing we found you before you had them." Renai was getting annoyed with all the questions, then again, she'd want to know everything if their roles were reversed.

" Arrgh! No powers! That sucks." Zack moaned. "But it's good we'll eventually get them. Wait, James you said that you were a witch right? What're your powers?"

"I can control and summon ice." As James says this 4 blocks of ice appear floating in the air. Then they dissolve into James' hand.

"Cool!" Zack was amazed at his capability, Cody however was speechlees.

After thinking for a moment, Cody remembered what Renai said earlier. "Hold on for a second. Renai, you said that yo were looking for us? What's that about?"

James and Renai had a look of seriousness across their faces. Obviously what they came to do was something of great importance. "Well, the demonic powers of the Underworld are preparing for an all out attack on all witches. But they can't do it without the source. The Great Prophecy predicted that not even the Charmed Ones could prevent such a disaster, let alone stop the source himself. But that's not all the prophecy mentioned. It aslo said that with the combined powers of 'The Ascending Nine' would be enough to defeat the source once and for all. And we're part of the Nine, as are the Charmed Ones." James explained.

"Who are the Charmed Ones?" Zack asked curiously.

"The Charmed Ones are the greatest witches of all time being the descandants of Melinda Warren, their ancestor." Renai explained.

"But why are we part of The Ascending Nine. We havn't even got our powers yet." Cody exclaimed.

"You will eventually. But your also the descendants of Eva Proktor, like us. She was part of 'The Ultimate Three'." Renai replied. "But we're missing two members of The Nine. And since you haven't got your powers, we'll have to protect you until you do. Which won't be easy."

"If we're descendants of what's her name, then Mom must have powers too! So she must be one of them!" Zack just realized.

"I told you we should've said the whole prophecy , but nooo!" James complained to Renai, she gave him a dirty look. "Anyway, the prophecy also says that the ninth generation of each member of the 'The Ulitmate Three' a generation would be born that would be poweful enough to destroy The Source. There were many Sources before this one, but this is the final Source of the Underworld. He is by far the most powerful Source ever, but we don't why."James finished.

"Who's the other member of the three, you only mentioned two – Eva Proktor and Melinda Warren." Cody said.

"The third member of the three is another woman called Morgan Le Faye. She's the ancestor of the remaining members of The Ascending Nine." Renai mentioned.

**(A/N: Morgan Le Faye is a character from another TV show and is not from The Suite Life or Charmed. P.S. I don't own her.)**

A teacher walks in the classroom, it's the same one from before. "Alright, you kids can leave. You'e done your time. But keep in mind if it happens again you will be suspended. We never tolerate such behaviour. " She walks away after giving the four kids an icy glare. But before leaving she calls them all imbeciles under her breath but loud enough for the kids to hear. Renai is about to give her a smack but James stops her by freezing her feet to the floor. Once the teacher leaves, James gets rid of the ice glueing Renai to the floor.

"What was that for!?"Renai yelled at him. "Twit!"

"Geez! You can really can't control your temper. Especially around mere mortals."James said. The four of them then departed to the Martin's suite at the Tipton Hotel.

In San Francisco, Piper is cooking dinner. "DINNER'S READY!" She yelled throughout the whole manor making sure everyone heard and came down to eat. She waited a few minutes, yet noone came. She yelled again "GUYS! DINER'S READY!" Still noone came. "THAT'S IT! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, I'LL BLOW UP YOUR ROOM!" A few seconds later Paige, Phoebe, Coop, Henry and Leo(holding Chris), and Wyatt came downstairs in a rush.

"What's for dinner, Mrs. Blow up our rooms?!" Paige asked.

"Don't even start with me missy!"Piper growled. "And how's Little Miss Pregnant?"

"I'm fine, apart from the constsnt kicking! I mean it's like having a professional wrestler inside of you!" Phoebe complained.

"Just like her to-be-mom!" Coop laughed.

"It's not funny!" Phoebe gave Coop a wack on the arm.

"OW! What was that for?"Coop moaned.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Paige complained as everyone sat down for dinner, while Chris sat in the baby's chair. After saying grace they all began to munch. "So, Wyatt is gonna be the birthday boy in less than a week. How do you little man?" Paige asked Wyatt who was drinking a warm cup of milk.

"Fine." Wyatt answered. He knew a lot of words but rarely spoke. "I want big present." He managed to say.

"Only if you eat your vegetables!" Piper said while feeding Chris. She always nagged him about eating his veggies.

"Don't worry, she tells me the same thing!" Leo told Wyatt who let out a little laugh.

While the family was eating, a blue light lit up the room and appeared an Elder. It was Safya, a new Elder. She walked uo to the family nearly startling them except for Leo. "Hey Safya, what's going on?" Leo asked her. After a moment of silence he realized why she was here. His face became pale.

"Your right. The time has come. You must search for the other members of The Ascending Nine. Keep in mind you have only eight days. But never forget, in the qsearch and battle sacrifices must be made. I can only tell so much. I wish I could help you in your search, but I have other buisness to attend to. However, I can tell you this:

_Power of the Charmed, Powers of the three, _

_Will no longer set thee free._

_Search for thy Ascending Nine, _

_Together ultimate powers shall combine. _

_Four of which are of Proctor's line, _

_Whom shall search each other for the rest of time._

_The remaining are of Morgan Le Faye,_

_As one all shall keep the Hollow at bay. _

May this information be of use to you." After a moment, Safya orbs out.


End file.
